1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for laying or removing strips of artificial turf or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial turf is used in stadiums and on playing fields as a surface cover for certain athletic events, such as football and baseball games. The turf is generally manufactured in relatively large strips, typically on the order of 15 feet wide and 200 feet long, and weighing from 3,500 to 4,000 lbs. When rolled, it forms a roll approximately 5 feet in diameter and 15 feet long. Thus, each strip, in either rolled form or when layed out, is relatively unwieldy and cumbersome to handle and/or to store. Further, each strip must be laid in exact abutting relation with adjacent strips to eliminate cracks or openings therebetween and to prevent overlapping of one strip on another.
As an indication of the accuracy with which such strips must be laid down it should be noted that a majority of installations each strip must be zipped to adjoining strips with zipper connectors.
In many cases, particularly in indoor stadiums or on indoor playing fields, certain events call for the use of artificial turf, and other events, such as dancing, exhibitions or skatng, call for a solid firm floor, thus necessitating frequent laying and removal as well as storing of the many strips required to cover the usual playing field.
Heretofore, machines have been developed for laying and removing strips of artificial turf. Generally, such machines comprise a wheeled trailer pulled by a tractor. The trailer carries a mandrel from which a strip of turf is unwound during the laying process. Drive means are provided to rotate the mandrel to wind the strip thereon when removng the latter from the field.
Although such machines are generally satisfactory, they have certain drawbacks which detract from efficient operation. For example, they require auxiliary apparatus for hoisting a full roll of artificial turf into position thereon or for removing such roll and then transporting the same to a suitable storing location. Also, since such prior machines are generally drawn by a tractor, it is difficult to accurately maneuver the same to properly lay one strip in exact abutting engagement with an adjacent previously laid strip and this operation usually requires the combined efforts of two or more operators. Further, such machines require openings or gateways in excess of 15 feet in width in order for them to pass through and this may preclude their use in certain stadiums or playing fields having relatively narrow gateways.